


Глубина

by Kyooka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - Аурум</p>
    </blockquote>





	Глубина

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Аурум

В сонной тишине послеполуденного времени утопают звуки. Солнечный блик скользит вдоль щеки по лицу, но Мукуро не открывает глаза. Спокойный сон, а вернее — возможность предаваться спокойному сну, — еще один из маленьких приятных бонусов нормальной человеческой жизни. 

Спать тогда, когда тебе хочется. 

Есть, когда тебе хочется, и то, что тебе хочется. 

Находиться там, где тебе хочется.

Ценности обезьяны, а не человеческого существа. Или ценности человеческого существа, которое десять лет своей жизни провело в стеклянной капсуле, погруженное в физраствор, соединенное с окружающим миром лишь сетью трубок жизнеобеспечения и собственным разумом. 

Мукуро поворачивает голову набок, стараясь уйти от назойливого солнца. Придавленные затылком волосы неприятно натягиваются, а щеку колет ткань чужих брюк. Несмотря на все созданные условия и любезно предоставленные вместо подушки колени, сон определенно не складывается. Возможно, по причине того, что колени слишком худые. И хотя Фран никак не отреагировал и даже не оторвался от читаемой книги, когда засыпающий на ходу после бессонной ночи Мукуро без спросу сполз по дивану и устроил голову у него на коленях, было очевидно, что драгоценный ученик не рад. Воцарившееся молчание было недобрым и напряженным. Но Мукуро было все равно — он хотел спать, а освобождать ближайшую горизонтальную поверхность от мешающих предметов, вдаваться в объяснения, подробности и отвечать на вопросы было слишком утомительно. 

Мерное шуршание книжных страниц и чужое дыхание напоминает о шепоте прибоя. Зеленый тихий океан мерно колыхается вокруг него волнами мягких волос. Они пахнут морской солью и водорослями, холодным песком и пустыми раковинами. Бескрайний океан, потонувший в белом шуме, волосах, маленьких ладонях с розоватыми, как у ребенка, суставами пальцев. Которые осторожно, видимо, считая, что он спит, проходятся по вискам, убирая пряди назад, и чуть задерживаются, заправляя их за ухо. Мукуро приоткрывает глаза, с трудом удерживаясь на грани сна и реальности, позволяя океану оплести себя и укачивать на своих волнах. Во сне его ждут соль и бескрайняя зелень соленой воды, в реальности — миловидное лицо с грустными полосками в уголках глаз. Словно у тропической рыбки. Кажется, она называется рыба-ангел. Или рыба-попугай. Не суть важно — яркая окраска, пустые глаза и морская вода одинаковы для них всех. 

Мукуро, еще не проснувшись до конца, протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться бледной щеки. Это приятно, все равно, что трогать пальцами волны — они такие же гладкие, такие же... мирные. Но что скрывается в спокойной глубине — мелкая рыбешка или же невообразимое чудовище?

Интересно, каким будет Фран, если его разозлить? 

— Мне сейчас в голову пришло неудачное сравнение, — окончательно проснувшись, Мукуро слегка дергает ученика за прядку, забавляясь. 

— Вы не можете уснуть и решили поиграть в ассоциации? — Фран осуждающе хмурит брови и делает плавное движение головой, освобождая волосы. — Кстати, если ваше сравнение заключалось в моей функции как вашей подушке, то я согласен, что оно неудачное. И идея тоже — у меня колени затекли еще два часа назад.

Ровный тон вызывает уныние с первого же звука. Мукуро страдальчески закатывает глаза:

— Это ужасно, — оповещает он в итоге. — Я так устал, что мне даже лень тебя чем-то протыкать.

— А вы не заболели случайно, учитель? — в голосе ученика море скепсиса и три капли ехидства. Мукуро отвечает на них широкой улыбкой:

— Может быть, у меня хорошее настроение?

— Ох, — мальчишка показательно закрывается книгой.

— И что это значит? — чувствуя подкатывающее раздражение и нервное биение пульса в виске, Мукуро поднимается на локте, убирая в сторону печатную преграду. — Я что, уже не могу быть в хорошем расположении духа?!

— Ваше расположение меня пугает, — Фран не мигая смотрит в глаза. — Я сейчас поверю, что конец света действительно близок.

— Мелкий паршивец.

Отобранная книга летит в сторону — Мукуро слышит негромкий шлепок, с которым она сваливается с дивана. Глядя в широко раскрытые невыразительные глаза, он думает, что бы такого сделать несносному мальчишке, отвечая любезностью на любезность. Подсказка всплывает сама, когда Фран уверенно упирается ему в грудь, отталкивая, пытаясь увеличить расстояние. 

— Вы нарушаете мое личное пространство, учитель. Не то, чтобы мне было какое-то дело, но это вообще-то считается неприличным.

У лежащей на его груди руки мелко подрагивают пальцы. Скользнув заинтересованным взглядом вверх по руке, Мукуро широко улыбается и садится, заключая в полуобъятие. Его пальцы по паучьи проходятся по боку Франа, прижавшись к ребрам слева от сердца. Оно гулко и быстро бьется под ладонью, отплясывая в лихорадочном ритме, пока не начинает стучать размеренно. Тяжело, быстро, сильно. 

Улыбка Мукуро становится тоньше и отдает чувством превосходства. Он угадал. 

— И ты был настолько против, что два часа сидел не шевелясь, боясь разбудить меня? Не ожидал от тебя такой трогательной заботы о своем учителе, Фран, — губы почти цепляются за острый подбородок, но Мукуро не смотрит в лицо. Он знает, что оно останется привычно невыразительным, а вот глаза... Они стремительно темнеют, словно гуляющая волна подняла со дна ил и песок, смешала отмершие водоросли с мелкими камнями, кружа в водовороте.

Он не дожидается ответа — Фран закрывает глаза и откидывает голову назад так, что она ложится на спинку дивана, придавливая руку Мукуро. Удобней всего повернуть кисть и поймать в ладонь затылок. Это Мукуро и делает, пропускает гладкую зелень волос между пальцами, собирая ее в кулак и надавливая на кожу головы. Лицо у мальчишки бледное, на скулах румянец идет мелкими странными пятнами, спускаясь на шею.

— Вы всегда слишком нечестно играете, учитель, — говорит Фран и вздыхает, — вот поэтому мне никак и не удается победить вас. 

Дыхание оседает на губах, а Мукуро в некотором замешательстве смотрит на закрытые веки и думает, что где-то в идее поддразнить ученика был скрыт подвох. Рука Франа больше не отталкивает: расслабленно скользнув по ткани рубашки, падает вдоль тела на колени и ныряет за спину, крепко берясь за пояс брюк. Так что теперь непонятно, кто и кого держит в ловушке. 

— Сдается мне, не один я в любой ситуации извлекаю выгоду. Правда, сейчас у меня преимущество, — Мукуро смеется и кладет голову на плечо Франу, нарочно отеревшись щекой вдоль линии челюсти. Ответная дрожь слишком хорошо ощутима. 

— Но кто бы мог подумать, что у такого, как ты, могут быть подобные желания, да еще и направленные на мою персону. Я польщен.

— Рад, что сумел погладить ваше самолюбие, учитель. Впредь постараюсь так больше не делать — оно так раздулось, вдруг вы лопнете? Как же я буду жить без объекта роковой страсти. 

Голос смазывается до белого шума, но в нем Мукуро отчетливо слышит предштормовой рокот. 

— Что за мерзкий ребенок. Чем бы тебе заткнуть рот, чтобы из него больше не появилось ни звука?

Мукуро дергает зажатые в кулаке волосы, пытаясь заставить Франа открыть глаза. Он добился своего, и океан под его ладонями взволновался, но что дальше? 

— Можете поцеловать меня, — сухие губы проходятся по щеке, когда Фран поворачивает к нему лицо. Под закрытыми веками видно, как нервно движутся глазные яблоки, подрагивающие ресницы, въевшаяся в кожу краска татуажа. — Тогда я буду молчать целых пять минут. Если вы, конечно, не попытаетесь откусить мне язык, что будет не очень романтично. 

Не очень правильно поддаваться на провокации. Совсем неправильно — следовать чьим-то желаниям. И ни в коем случае нельзя заигрываться и упускать момент, когда следовало остановиться. Эти постулаты — три кита, которые помогут сохранить ясность ума и выйти из любой ситуации победителем. Совсем бессмысленные, когда чужая дрожь волной проходит по телу, поднимаясь от горячей ладони, успевшей перебраться с пояса брюк на поясницу — неотвратимый медленный накат, растекающийся по плечам к затылку, забивающий горло. Потому что чужая кожа сухая и пахнет морской солью, как прибрежный песок. Потому что волосы-волны оплетают пальцы, не давая сбежать. Мукуро пропускает момент, когда начинается поцелуй. Он падает в него, как в пещеру — горячую и влажную, покрытую скользкой пленкой водорослей. Фран абсолютно не умеет целоваться, раскрывая рот выброшенной на берег рыбой, и задыхается всего после нескольких движений, так что приходится ловить его второй рукой, удерживая голову на месте.

— Пять минут еще не прошло, — улыбается Мукуро в губы, поддевая языком верхнюю, заставляя раскрыть рот шире. Странно, но у поцелуя вкус лакричных леденцов, а не морской воды, как можно было ожидать. Видимо, все дело в шампуне или порошке, или... Его отталкивают раньше, чем появляется томность и желание продолжать. Не видно лица — Фран спрятал его в сгибе шеи, прижавшись лбом к плечу Мукуро, категорично не давая рассмотреть выражение. Как захлопнувшая створки устрица. Мукуро видит только, как бегут вниз по шее розоватые пятна румянца, похожие на вымытые водой камни.

— Пожалуйста, хватит, — слышит он ровное после глубокого, прерывистого вздоха. — Вы ведь просто забавляетесь и несерьезны. Я понял урок и до вечера постараюсь не беспокоить вас. Если хотите, могу принести подушку и одеяло. 

— Фран.

Еще один вздох опаляет шею, а плечу горячо и мокро. Рубашка намертво зажата между чужих пальцев. 

— Глупый ученик, — Мукуро гладит взлохмаченные волосы на затылке, аккуратно приобнимая. — Я не тот, в кого стоило влюбляться. 

— Определенно. Я даже представить худшей кандидатуры не могу. 

— Ты обещал молчать пять минут, кажется?

Удивительно, но Фран не отвечает, просто обнимает поперек спины. Напряжение уходит медленно, оставляя неприятный осадок. Мукуро гладит мягкие волосы, не зная, чего от него хотели сейчас и что он будет делать с этим впоследствии. Одно он знал точно — если океан продолжит волноваться... вставших на его пути просто смоет с берега в пенную глубину.


End file.
